


Opening Presents

by Lilliantbh



Category: 1D - Fandom, Narry - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Christmas, Holidays, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilliantbh/pseuds/Lilliantbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry give each other their Christmas Presents</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening Presents

As Harry wonders around the shopping mall he ponders what he could buy Niall for Christmas. It would be there third Christmas together and Niall's favorite number is three so Harry figured he would buy him three things for their third Christmas. 

Harry knows it's goofy to do that just over a number but Harry always puts silly thoughts into things like this. He has always been like this and Niall always teases him, but Harry knows he secretly likes it.

As Harry walks in and out of another store empty handed he realizes he's not going to find a special gift from Niall here. He gives up and walks slowly to his car and sighs as he sits in the drivers seat. 

"C'mon Harry, you know Niall better than anyone, what does he truly love in the world?" He says aloud. 

As soon as the words leave his mouth it's like that imaginary light bulb flicks on in his head. 

Music! 

Niall loves music and why not buy something he can make music with? Niall has started a guitar collection and has at least six so far. Harry knows Niall has been talking about some guitar for the past few months but he hasn't had enough to buy it. Niall is shit at saving money, where are Harry balances the check book and has been saving for Christmas since July. He has exactly $3,427 dollars to spend on everyone for Christmas. Not too bad. 

"Dammit what was the name of that guitar....duo Gibson...?" Harry thinks. "No..."

Harry decides he'll just drive to the shop that Niall gets all his guitars from and talk to the salesman. Maybe Niall has said something to him about it. 

 

Niall scrolls and scrolls on his computer through several different websites looking for some gifts for Harry. Niall couldn't be bothered to go to a shopping mall or any department stores during December, he's not getting trampled. 

Letting out an exasperated sigh he closes the tab of Best Buy and begins to brain storm more ideas of what to get him. He doesn't have much to spend, unlike Harry he has only been saving since November and has 900 for everyone. Which for a twenty one year old with no college education and singing at pubs and other gigs isn't too shabby. 

Thinking about what he watches Harry do on a daily basis and the things he likes Niall gets an idea in his head. He knows Harry loves to write in his journal and his current one is literally hanging on my strands. He could use a new one. And maybe he could even write some things in the journal for Harry to read. 

After ordering Harry's journals and a few other items for him he shuts his computer and lies back on the bad, exhausted from his online shopping adventures. 

 

Christmas Day

 

"Harry baby, wake up." Harry hears Niall say and feels his soft lips on his neck.

"Mmm Niall 'm tired." He groans. 

"I know you are but its Christmas morning." He tells him. "I'll go fix some tea and then you have to get up alright?" 

"Mmkay." Harry smiles with his eyes still closed.

Not long after Niall left he returns with a mug of tea for Harry and himself in his hands. Harry grabs the glass from Harry and takes two sips before sliding out of the bed and pondering into the living room and plops next to the tree. 

They hand each other their presents and begin opening the smaller ones first. Niall opens his box and finds a brand new case of guitar pics, and a very special one with 'H + N' written on it. 

"Wow Harry I love them." He smiles, watching Harry open his. 

Harry finds a bottle of his favorite cologne in his box and smiles back at Niall. 

"Good thanks, I just ran out babe."

Harry grabs the next gift for Niall as he is handed his second gift of the morning. The repeat the process of opening the gifts again and Niall opens his first again, revealing a brand new wallet with his initials carved into it. 

"I love it H, thanks." He says, smiling a genuine smile. 

Harry nods and opens his next box and pushes away the paper to find a dark brown, leather journal, in the box with Harry Styles written on the bottom in Gold, cursive, letters. 

"Wow," Harry says, in awe, and opens the journal. "It's beautiful." 

Harry's eyes scan the pages and realize on the left side of every page is a paragraph written in Niall's scrappy writing. His eyes read over the beautiful words. 

'Harry, the first time I saw you in that crammed little book store, something about you called out to me. Maybe it was the way you concentrated on every book you picked up, or how the curls came down over your beautiful green eyes, but it was something and I knew I had to see you again. All of my confidence was shot down before I could speak to you. All I could think was surely he's not gay, and if he is, there's no way in hell he is single. But little did I know you were, but that wasn't until I ran into you at the same book store and I finally gained the confidence to talk to you and nearly melted at the sound of your beautiful, deep, raspy voice. This was the second best day of my life. For this journal entry I want you to write What you felt or what you were thinking when you saw me for the first time.'

Harry's eyes scanned through a few more pages but his eyes caught sight of a few words on another page. 

'The best day of my life was the day I realized I love you, Harry. And that you loved me back. Nothing in the world can describe the feeling of the person that you love, loving you back. We were sitting at out old, crammed, apartment together, counting our money because we were flat out broke. I couldn't get a gig for months, but I didn't want to tell you that because you always believed in my music and it was embarrassing. But you didn't know I was cleaning houses just to help us make rent. We counted two hundred and fifty seven dollars and twenty nine cents that day and we were still another two hundred short of rent and I was about ready to cry. We had went through hell back then. But you grabbed my hand and said Niall, we will make it through this. You and me, were partners and one day we won't have to worry about making rent, because you'll make it big. But until then, we have each other and that's enough. And right then, I knew, I knew I loved you more than anything in the world and I told you and you said you felt the same. I never told you I cried that night, cried in the bathroom, tears of joy. Now that I think about it, it's kinda weird that we moved in together without being in love, but hey look at us now. Today, write your feelings about the first time you realized you loved me and how you felt.'

"Niall...wow. God I love this. This is the best gift I've ever gotten!" Harry exclaims and wraps his arms around his so thoughtful boyfriend and kisses him passionately on the lips. 

"I'm glad you liked it." Niall blushes, slightly embarrassed, knowing Harry read something very personal. 

"Okay I have one last gift for you." Harry says, standing up.

"What? I thought we agreed on two!" Niall says, frustrated that he only bought Harry two presents. 

"I know we did, but I know three is your favorite number so I got you three gifts for our third Christmas together Niall." He replies to the boy pouting on the ground. 

Harry grabs the last, large, box and slides it over to Niall. Niall eyes the box with eagerness to open it. 

"Go on, open it." Harry tells him. 

Niall rips the paper from the larger box, happier than...well, a kid on Christmas. He looks down in the box and sees a black guitar case and his eye grow larger than ever. 

"Is this," he gasps, unlocking the clasps and pulling open the case. "The 1957 Fender Duo-Sonic I've wanted for months now?! It is!" 

Niall pulls the guitar out of its case and looks at the tan beauty in front of him. He eyes the instrument in awe and runs his fingertips over the strings. 

"Wow Harry, I can't- God I can't believe this!!" He beams, smiling the biggest smile Harry has ever seen him smile. 

"You're welcome. Robby down at the shop told me this was the one you wanted." 

"You're the best boyfriend ever Harry! Ever!" Niall yells and puts his guitar back in the case before jumping into his boyfriends arms. 

"Merry fuckin' Christmas baby." Niall says before slamming his lips against Harry's.

"Merry Christmas to you too, my love." Harry says after the kiss. "I can't wait to hear you sing and play it." 

"I'm gonna write you a song." Niall tells him and disappears into the room with glee as Harry picks up the wrapping paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :-)


End file.
